Serenity at Hogwarts and Other First Chapters
by The Browncoat
Summary: Basically, a collection of first chapters from whatever stories I happen to be interested in writing. No Slash in all, First Crossover: Serenity/Firefly and Harry Potter, entitled "Serenity at Hogwarts". What if the Serenity Crew found themselves 11 years old just before the events of the film, and at Hogwarts? Featuring Mal, Wash, Zoe, River, Simon and Jayne.


_**First Chapters**_

This is basically going to be a combination of any first chapters of various stories, mostly crossovers – that I am inspired to write but not necessarily continue unless I get enough interest for them (so, if you want to see more, review). There's going to be no slash in all of these I'm afraid for those people who like it, and generally not much romance as I don't really write it well enough I think.

The first crossover is with the film _Serenity, _based on Joss Whedon's _Firefly, _which sadly only lasted one season and is certainly recommended to any people who like sci-fi or find the idea of cowboys in space appealing.

So, I watched _Serenity _recently, and found it awesome. And then, an idea came to me. How would the crew fare as eleven year olds at Hogwarts? (I've seen the first two episodes of _Firefly_:_ Serenity _& _The Train Job._)

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

Crossover Between: _Serenity _and _Harry Potter_, Genre: Sci-Fi and Fantasy.

_Instead of landing on the planet to commence a bank robbery at the beginning of _Serenity_, the crew of the Firefly-class spaceship fall through a rift in space an time and land, as eleven year olds – at the front gate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Harry Potter's second year._

_Can Mal, Wash, Zoe, River, Simon, Jayne & Kaylee adapt to a magical society that is several thousand years before their own? And can they survive the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets and prevent anyone from discovering their ship?_

**Chapter One**

_Take my love, take my land  
Take me where I cannot stand  
I don't care, I'm still free  
You can't take the sky from me.  
_

**I**

The _Serenity _gave a sudden lurch as it entered the atmosphere. Mal Reynolds, Captain and ex Browncoat, promptly asked as he was jolted about in the cabin's cockpit, suffering from the same problem as not wearing seatbelts as Wash – the pilot, "What was that?"

"Whoah! - Did you see that?" Wash exclaimed, startled, struggling to maintain a grip of the console. Toy dinosaurs that populated his station were thrown around the ship as it jerked violently again.

"Was that the Primary Buffer Panel?" Mal asked, hanging onto the ship for support.

"It did seem to resemble-"

"Did the Primary Buffer Panel just fall off my gorram ship for no apparent reason?" Mal shouted, annoyed – as there was another lurch.

"Looks like," replied Wash.

"I thought Kaylee checked our entry couplings!" the brown haired, veteran soldier said, "I have a very clear memory of it!"

"Yeah, well if she doesn't give us some extra flow from the engine room to offset the burnthrough this landing is going to get pretty interesting."

"Define _interesting_."

"Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die?" Wash responded, as calmly as he could.

Mal hit the com, announcing to the entire crew, "This is the Captain. There's a little problem with our entry sequence; we may experience slight turbulence and then explosion."

He never got to finish what he was saying to Wash, for something filled the vision of the glass of _Serenity _that allowed the figures inside the ship to see outside_. _ A bright light, coming at them fast. As they got closer, it became apparent that they were heading into something unclear... "That's gorram impossible," Mal announced, still speaking over the com. And then he added, realising that he was in fact, _still _speaking over the com, "Uh, people – there appears to be a big white light in front of the ship. Potentially... er... white?"

"With a small chance of trees," Wash added, glancing ahead of him, clearly shocked.

"Say that again? Trees?"

"Yeah, there are trees, right there!" Wash exclaimed, panicking suddenly. And then, as he tried to jostle with the controls, it wasn't long before everything went dark, and not just for Wash – but for the entire crew of the _Serenity_.

**II**

"WASH?" Zoe's panicked voice stirred the pilot from his current state of unconsciousness. Only, something was different about her voice. It sounded younger, more high-pitched.

That wasn't good. Wash turned around at the now, very distinctive, eleven year old Zoe, and asked, "Did I fall asleep and wake up crazy or are you really eleven?"

"Judging by the fact that you're eleven as well, I take it that you're not crazy, husband dear," Zoe responded in clothes far too big for her with a smirk, before glancing at where a now eleven year old, brown-haired Mal Reynolds was standing, still wearing his oversized Browncoat. In another situation, Zoe would have laughed – but she was eleven as well, and this was not good.

"Is anybody going to tell me why the gorram hell I'm suddenly eleven?" a male voice, considerably higher than before but still recognisably belonging to Jayne, could be heard from the not-quite a teenager behind them, who approached the Captain's cabin alongside two others, and it appeared that the aging system had even effected River, who was now looking the same age as them all.

"Well, this is awkward," Mal announced, breaking the silence. "If anyone would like to pinch me, that'd be great."

Jayne pinched him. Hard.

"Ow!" Mal exclaimed, recoiling, "I didn't mean literally! Uh, River – you wouldn't happen to know what just happened, did you?"

"A crack in the universe," she responded, promptly. "Between two timestreams that should never have touched. We fell through. Ended up here. _Earth. Earth _That Was. Not possible. Not possible!"

The last voice was raised to a shout, prompting Simon to reach for her protectively in case anything happened. "So, if River's telling the truth, we've just travelled through a crack in the universe."

"And, I had to break it to you, but I think we also might have crashed into some trees," Wash announced, glancing out of the windows of the ship. And it was true, they had – for the _Serenity _was now in the middle of a forest, with trees of the like that none of the crew had ever seen before, clustered together in a tightly packed position.

"You mean you crashed my ship?" asked Mal, rounding on Wash, the fact that they were both eleven forgotten momentarily.

"No, _Serenity _crashed whilst we were becoming eleven year olds," explained Wash, still keeping a straight face.

Mal frowned, clearly annoyed, but glanced around the ship anyway. "Uh, anyway, where's Kaylee?"

The looks on the faces of the crew members of _Serenity _told them all he needed to know.

**III**

After about ten minutes of searching, they found Kaylee underneath a heap of boxes that had fallen on top of her whilst she was still fixing the _Serenity, _and having been transformed into eleven, had no strength to pull herself out from underneath them, much less figure her way out of the now oversized clothes that she was wearing. When she was hauled out of the wreckage with the aid from Simon, Zoe, Mal and Wash, the first thing she said was, "Am I still going to be able to be _Serenity_'s engineer now that I'm eleven?"

"Of course you are, Kaylee," Mal reassured her. "Hopefully this isn't a permanent predicament, we just need to work out our bearings and get somebody to tell us what the gorram hell is going on!"

"We should take a look outside, Sir," Zoe announced, once they'd made their way to the main hanger bay. "See if there's any buildings nearby."

"Life signs appeared on my scanner," replied Wash. "But I'm with Zoe. Let's go meet the locals. Better bring our guns, just in case they're hostile."

"Alright, let's head out," announced Mal, to the rest of the crew, and it wasn't long before they followed his lead out of the ship and into the forest.

**III**

After what seemed like an hour of walking, they finally found what resembled some sort of civilization. "What the gorram hell is that?" exclaimed Jayne, as they left the forest to find themselves standing near a massive, ancient building that could only be described as a castle.

"Hogwarts," River said, sharply.

"Hogwarts? Don't use made up words, girl. What's Hogwarts?"

"Every word is made up," River simply replied, staring blankly at the building in front of them.

"Think we should go and knock on the door?" asked Mal, glancing at the others.

"I don't think they'll take too kindly to visitors," Wash replied. "And besides, we could ask them if they have clothes that actually fit _us_."

"These clothes do fit us."

"In several years, yes – but not right now."

"I can see how that conversation's going to go down," Zoe spoke. "Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be able to tell us where we are? And could we borrow some clothes as well?"

Everybody chuckled. And then it wasn't long before the laughter died out, before the group found themselves surrounded by several black-cape wearing humans, all pointing wooden sticks at them. Mal instantly went for his gun, as did the others.

"I'm afraid electricity won't work here," said an elderly man, who was evidently the leader. "Although I must say, your weapons do look particularly advanced for muggle technology."

"Dumbledore. Albus. Wizard. Headmaster," River helpfully supplied, causing several people, not just the crew of the _Serenity, _to look at her strangely.

"There's no such gorram thing as wizards, girl," Jayne snapped. "Or Magic. And who in the 'verse has a name like Dumbledore Albus anyway?"

"On the contrary, there is such a thing as wizards and indeed, witches," the old man responded. "And magic in general. I'd offer you an explanation, but you appear to be as lost as we are as to how you breached the wards that supposedly no muggle can breach."

"What wards?" asked Mal, raising an eyebrow. "And how powerful are they? Because I think my ship just crashed through them."

"Your ship?"

"Yeah, my ship. Firefly class, a spaceship," explained Mal. "_Serenity_."

"I'm sorry, the name is not familiar to us."

"You've never heard of the _Serenity_?"

"Should I have?"

Mal grimaced, and sensed that this was going to take a lot longer than initially planned.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE: **_Serenity at Hogwarts_

For future first chapters, I have a _Harry Potter _only-one, a Doctor Who-_Harry Potter _crossover (for summaries, see my profile) and potential ideas that include but are not limited to: _Batman, Arrow, Iron Man, Avengers, _etc. But that was the opening to a _Firefly _(or rather, _Serenity_) crossover that I may continue if I get enough positive feedback.


End file.
